Breaking The Habit
by Kara.R.K
Summary: Damon comes dangerously close to feeding on Elena one night, but resists his vampire urges for the first time. Is it because he loves her? *ON HIATUS*
1. The Hunt

Damon wondered aimlessly through the town, his feet and mind completely separate; his feet led him away from town and his mind reminisced of his past - remembered her – his sweet Katherine. All his other human memories had faded, barely a trace left, but Katherine's, hers was different. His memory of her never faulted, never faded, forever engraved in his mind - Her perfect olive skin; her hair, curled to perfection; and those lips. Damon closed his eyes, remembering her touch, remembered the sensations he felt as his lips met hers - the electricity, the intense passion. Damon snapped out of his memory, for that was what they were - memories, soon he would soon be with her again, reunited with his love. He would be with her now if it wasn't for his conniving brother, the cause of his sorrow, it was his fault she was taken away from him, the one time he had put his trust in someone else. Damon had come to realise the only person he could truly trust was himself, if only he knew this sooner. Damon wiped his eyes, though no tears came out; no one understood him like Katherine did.

Damon had found himself on a long stretch of road, a road which seemingly went on for ages. A few lampposts were dotted on the side of the road, giving the illusion of safety. On either side of the road there was dense woodland, decorated with shrubs lined along the road. _A good place to dump the bodies, _Damon thought. Damon smiled, noting how his subconscious decided he would have more than one victim tonight. Crouching low to the road, he slowly raised his head as he heard a car approaching, from the sound of it one person was in the car, his heart beating at a calm pace. _Not for long, _Damon thought, as he imagined ripping their throat out, his hands covered in his victims warm blood.

The car was getting closer, with little time to spare Damon laid down on the centre of the road, his head turned to the side, his arms and legs spread out, pretending to be injured; a little trick he had learnt from Katherine. As expected the car came to a halt, and after brief pause a man warily got out of the car, leaving the engine and radio running, assuming he would return to it later. Oh how wrong he was.

The radio played in the background, a happy, cheerful song...a stark contrast to what was around the corner. The man slowly crept up to Damon, his body low, bending down to get a good look at Damon, who was lying in wait, holding his breath as he lay motionless, listening to every sound. He could hear the man's heart racing; his adrenaline pumping as his mind was repeatedly going over his basic first aid knowledge.

"Are you OK?" The victim-to-be asked cautiously, leaning in, still a foot away from Damon. He still wasn't close enough, Damon groaned in false pain, prompting the man to run to Damon's side, casting aside all his instincts – bad move.

"Oh my God", the man cried out, it was too dark to see any injuries.

Trying not to move Damon, in fear of internal injuries, the man tried to check Damon's pulse; slowly raising his two fingers to his neck. Damon opened his eyes; suddenly black from the anticipation of blood, his skin surrounding his eyes darkened as his face contorted and his fangs appeared. Unbeknownst to the man, these were his last moments of life.

Damon flipped him on his back as he pinned him down, pausing to allow the man to understand what was about to happen, he liked it better with fear in their system. The man warily looked up to Damon, into the face of death, contorted and deranged. He let out a shrill scream, pointless since no one was around for miles - he was all alone, powerless against the monster stooped over him. The man's eyes widened as Damon forcefully pushed his head to the side, exposing his neck, his vein visibly pulsing. Overcome by his bloodlust Damon sank his teeth into his victim's jugular, feeding on the man as if he had been deprived of food; ravaging his neck like a rabid animal.

The blood wasn't at all great; Damon guessed he was an AB, not the most mouth-watering of blood types. Nonetheless, he continued, enjoying the sounds of his victim's screams, slowly turning into a gargling sound as his mouth filled with his own blood, choking him, while Damon continued to feed, enjoying listening to the man's heart beating frantically, determined to cling onto his insignificant life. Damon was impressed at his resilience; but slowly and surely, like countless of victims before him, the beats slowly faded into nothingness. And then silence.

Damon fumbled through the man's pockets; his crisp black suit now dirt ridden and creased, a whole chunk of his neck missing oozing out the last of his hot, crimson blood. The man's mouth was still open, as if silently screaming; his skin turning a ghostly white as his body was starting to lose all warmth. Damon pocketed $30 from the man, pleased with his nights work. A sadistic smile etched on his handsome face, dry blood caked across his mouth. Fangs still exposed, Damon tilted his head towards the night sky, closing his eyes as he breathed in deeply, inhaling the lingering smell of blood. These were the moments he loved, the moments just after a kill – the satisfaction.

Damon turned his attention back to the motionless body before him, single-handedly picking it up by its collar, flinging it into the woods as if throwing a javelin, the lifeless body soaring through the trees for what seemed like ages, before finally hitting the ground with a thud. _The animals can have their fun now, _Damon thought. _Who said I did nothing for the environment, _he smirked at this thought before moving on to disposing the car.

It really was a shame to get rid of the car, Damon had noticed it was vintage, and surprisingly in good condition . Yet, with little remorse and an inhuman force he kicked the back of the car, a large dent now visible on the body as it hurtled into a tree, crushing it beyond recognition as it fell into a ditch below.

Damon expected to hear about the man's untimely demise in a month, give or take - blaming yet another animal attack. That was, unless the man had a worried family somewhere, which Damon honestly couldn't care less about, unless they wanted to die too and join their father/husband/brother/friend, or whoever that tiny insignificant speck of a man was to those people.

Cracking his knuckles, Damon looked back at the road, there was no hint of the savagery that had just taken place just ten minutes earlier. His work here was done, smiling in satisfaction he turned back in one swift motion and began lazily strolling up the road back towards town; he needed alcohol to wash down the bitter taste of the man's blood, or better yet, wash down the blood with more blood. Damon smiled another heartless smile, the night was still young, he had places to go, people to kill, and no emotions of remorse to hold him back. But first he needed a shower, usually he loved the smell of blood, but this one was tainted, it tasted off.

* * *

_I'm changing the chapters around a bit, adding Elena instead of Stefan...  
_

_-Kara_ :)


	2. The Mist

Damon stripped to his boxers, throwing his blood stained clothes in the laundry. He turned the shower on, letting the steam envelop the room, he liked it like this - it was good for the pores. Damon Salvatore's beauty tip, no wonder he still looked good after a century of living.

The warm water hit his skin, warming his cold skin, the blood residue, now a diluted pink was washing off him, disappearing, swirling with the rest of the water. Damon tilted his head back, massaging shampoo into his black luxurious hair, adding conditioner to keep his hair silky smooth (tip #2). He closed his eyes and sighed, thinking of Katherine - her face, her eyes, her smile. These memories were vivid and warmed his cold-blooded heart, she was the only one who made him happy, and she would be with him once again, very very soon.

Turning the shower off, Damon walked to the bathroom mirror, the mist from the room obscuring his body. Steam sizzled off his body, his chest glistening from the water, enhancing his muscular build, he had the body you see in men's health magazines - men wanted to be him and women wanted to be with him.

He grabbed a fluffy towel from the rack and wrapped it around his lower body, through the swirling mist he made his way to the steamy mirror and in one swift stroke the condensation from the mirror had gone. Damon looked at his reflection and smirked, admiring himself - Damon did this quite often, it was becoming an obsession, but he simply saw it as the by-product of being too good looking, Damon Salvatore was the epitome of good-looking, and he knew it. He was, as he liked to refer to himself, a walking heart attack; that is, if a girl was lucky enough to see him their hearts would work over-time, pumping their blood even faster around their little bodies, just crying out to be fed upon. He loved this, knowing he was irresistible; it was almost too easy to catch his prey. Which was why he preferred feeding off women, they were just begging for it. He grinned menacingly, he's perfect white teeth proudly exposed.

Leaving behind the bathroom, Damon headed to his room. It was the same as he had left it all those decades ago, the old, worn, dark oak wooden floors, the large bookcase, housing mementos from the past, and to his surprise it even smelt the same. It was one of the few things that remained the same from his human days; that and his brother, but this was one of the constants he actually liked. Damon twisted the door open, moving his hand as he readied to pull off the one piece of material which covered his body, but abruptly stopped - someone was there.

* * *

_What did you think? Who'd you think's there? Oh don't you wish it was you! :) _

_Please Review - It makes me happy! x_

_- Kara  
_


	3. The Kiss

_Hope you like it, I was sleep deprived when I wrote it! ~Kara_

_

* * *

_

"Elena. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Damon asked casually, as if it was perfectly normal to have a conversation with a half naked man.

Elena quickly looked at Damon, her eyes uncontrollably checking him out, his hair in a sexy mess, his toned body; muscular and lean, she had an urge to touch him, feel the contours of his body, feel his.... Elena realised what she was doing and turned away. "I- I um, where's Stefan?"

"You came here – into _my _room to look for Stefan? Damon asked amusedly.

Damon slowly started walking towards her, watching her closely to see what she would do, "You know what I think? I think you knew I was in the shower and sneaked into my room to catch me in the _nude." _He said, his eyes widening at the word nude, a mischievous smile on his handsome face.

Elena gasped, "You're wrong". Elena said, before she made her way to the door.

Damon smiled, gesturing for her to leave, waiting for her to open his door; to give her a small taste of freedom before he chased her. Within a second he moved, now in front of her, his arm leaning on the door frame blocking her exit.

"Elena. I know you don't want to leave. Just do what I know you want to do. I won't tell." He leaned in closer to Elena's ear; she flinched slightly but didn't move, "Our little secret."

Damon inhaled her scent, could smell her sweet blood pumping through her. So much better than the man he had devoured earlier. Damon was tempted; his thirst rising from his throat. Elena smelled tantalisingly good, one swift move and she would be his. He could feel his face changing, his fangs slowly emerging...

"Damon, what are you doing?" Elena whispered, snapping Damon back to reality. He could feel the fear in her voice, or was it fear? There was a hint of something else – desire? Temptation?

His face was now looking at Elena. He was looking at her closely, he was always taken aback by her resemblance to Katherine, every time he saw her he had to remind himself she was not the woman he loved, his emotions were getting confused with the girl in front of him.

Her erratically beating heart was evident of her difference to Katherine. Damon looked into Elena's eyes, full of question and hope. Hope for what? Maybe she was just like every other girl, no resisting the irresistible Damon. He leaned in closer, testing his hypothesis, which was correct; as he tilted his head towards Elena he saw her eyes begin to close, her lips inviting him in, her breathing quickening – she wanted this.

He couldn't help himself, he kissed the girl – and he liked it.

She opened her mouth, allowing Damon to explore, feeling her warm breath, his hands feeling her curves, as she moaned back in pleasure...After what seemed like hours of pure bliss, Elena suddenly pulled away, shock on her face, "Why'd you do that!?"

"Oh you were begging for it Elena."

Elena slapped Damon with all her force, uncertain whether it would actually hurt him, needing to express her anger. Damon's moved his face to the side, shocked – he wanted more – he needed more.

Elena was full of rage, her eyes full of hate, her hands balled into fists. She definitely didn't want this – did she? Yes, a tiny part of her was hoping she'd get to see Damon; the sexy, mysterious older brother of her boyfriend, but the other part of her just wanted answers.

She had heard the shower running, knowing it was Damon and choose that opportunity to find a picture of this Katherine girl, the girl who had both the brothers love, she wanted to see how she compared to Katherine, was she prettier? Was she really just a rebound for Stefan like Damon suggested?

_That kiss meant nothing_, Elena kept telling herself, though her lips still felt his touch, reminding her of what she was about to throw away. She wanted him, the danger, the lust, the hunger for him was tempting and it was getting too much for her to handle.

Elena didn't know what happened next; her unfulfilled desires got the better of her as she lunged at Damon, her lips on his, his arms around her, her fingers through his wet hair.

Damon groaned against her lips, he had never felt like this, not for a long time. It felt weird yet oddly exhilarating, the way she moved, the way her lips moved against his, it was like she knew what he was thinking. Elena pulled away suddenly, thinking she would protest again when she pulled her top off from over her head, wrapping her arms around Damon once more, resuming their passionate kiss. He slowly undid her jeans, pulling the zip down as his hand brushed sensually against her, causing her to shudder in delight, losing her balance in the process. Damon caught her in his arms and brought her to the bed. He looked at her, his eyes burning with lust as Elena got up from the bed, pulling Damon onto her. Damon looked down at Elena, her heart beating erratically, he could see the sweat glistening off her body, her chest rising and falling in fast in expectance. Not wanting to disappoint, Damon took off his towel; exposing what Elena so desperately wanted in her.

As Damon slid her knickers off, as he unclasped her bra; Elena didn't care about the consequences to her actions, all she knew was when she was with Damon everything around her disappeared and it was just them. She was hungry for him, her whole body tingling at the expectation of what was to come. She felt his hardness on her as she kissed him; she moaned his name against his lips, her sweaty hands pressing against his hard muscles as she brought him closer to her. Damon's kisses began to travel down, brushing against her jaw, down to her collarbone, finally resting his lips on her neck and froze.

The hunger had emerged yet again and there was no stopping it, he licked Elena neck, feeling her pulse on his tongue, his eyes changing colour as he let himself be taken by the hunger. But something was happening; it was like part of him was fighting the thirst, not wanting Elena to be hurt. Damon was confused, never in his life had he suppressed his inner vampire, and now, just then, when he was about to feed on the girl before him did he subside his hunger. Maybe it was her resemblance to Katherine, he didn't know but something stopped him, and he was glad.

Elena looked up at Damon's face, realising she was just seconds away from being fed upon, she gasped in realisation, looking up at Damon as if he were a different person from the one she was kissing moments ago; she couldn't move, was it the fear, the shock, the hurt? What was she still doing breathing if Damon had been tempted by her blood, what made her so different?

"Why did you stop?" She asked, curious but at the same time afraid of his answer.

"I don't know, I wanted to but..." Damon began.

Elena saw Damon get up to leave, wrapping his towel around himself, "Don't go," Elena whispered.

Damon froze for a second, and turned back to her, his mouth opened to say something then closed. He was gone.

It hurt Damon leaving Elena there like that; he was confused, was he really feeling these human emotions for the girl, these feelings must have been strong for him to do what he just did, though even though it was under control again he didn't want to continue in fear of hurting her, in fear of losing control and not being able to stop it.

That's when Damon realised, he had to try and stop killing, he never wanted Elena to look at him the way he just did, and instead of the fear in her eyes he wanted to see love. Love? Where had that come from? Damon sighed, he cared for the girl, he knew that much; but love was a great leap, he had never felt love in over a century, but he still remembered how it felt, and it felt like this.

He needed a drink, but he needed to leave, knowing Elena wouldn't want to see him when she came downstairs.

* * *

_What did you think? Just wanted to say I've had the coolest idea with this story so watch out!! ( I forgot to mention that obviously Damon get dressed before leaving ...although I wouldn't mind if he didnt ;) )  
_


End file.
